Something Old, Something New
by Wynter Spite
Summary: The Master crashes into an alternate universe. And not just any universe, but the one we all know and love. This universe is different than the one he knew. So, of course, he takes the opportunity to explore. Perhaps meet some old friends, some new friends, some old enemies and some enemies he didn't even know he had.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Though I am a sucker for Good!Master. As you can probably see from my AlternateWorld!ProbablyGood!Master.**

* * *

><p>The Master cursed as he was thrown to the floor, his TARDIS shuddering as it landed.<p>

They'd just been flung through a rift in the universe. Needless to say, it had not been smooth sailing.

He picked himself up. "That," he stated, "was not my fault."

The TARDIS, who, for some reason, wanted to be called Sasha, sneered.

"My driving is superb," he defended himself. She was not impressed. Grumbling, he checked the planet conditions. His brow furrowed. "Are we on Earth?"

Sasha sent him a wave of 'why don't you go check and see? Dumbo.'

"This impertinence should not be borne," he muttered as he moved to the door. He pushed it open and stepped outside.

He found that he was, indeed, on Earth. But this wasn't his universe. He could taste the difference. This world tasted slightly of ashes.

Wrinkling his nose, he glanced at Sasha to see what she looked like this time.

The picture booth sat innocently in the park. He swore that she did this just to spite him.

Used to her doing things like this but still grumbling, he taped a sign that said 'Out Of Order'. She could have put one there herself, of course, but she liked the looks on people faces when they accidentally stumbled inside. It figured that he'd get the evil one.

"Right." He turned around. "Time to explore." He set out. And promptly veered off to buy some fish and chips.

As he munched on them, he couldn't help but remember another trip to the Earth, his Earth, with a friend. Just like now, he'd bought some fish 'n chips, but unlike now he'd had a companion who didn't mind stealing a few of them. Suddenly, he missed Theta quite a bit. He missed their banter and Theta's bright grin and even his ongoing babble. Which wasn't really babble, since the Master understood every word of it.

He sighed and went on with his tour of this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. This, my friends, is a universal truth.**

* * *

><p>It was strange. They were so vulnerable, and yet they continued to survive. Even so many years in the future and the past, they survived.<p>

Humans. The gift that just kept on giving.

The Master snorted. He supposed at times he could see a glimmer of why Theta loved them.

Others . . . not so much.

He sipped his coffee, watching people pass by. And then he saw a young, pretty black woman hand a bewildered older woman some flowers and tell her that she just wanted to say that she didn't blame her. Then the girl walked away, and as she did so, she smiled, and it was lovely, like compassion and forgiveness. The older woman looked down at the flowers, and though she was thoroughly bemused, she, too, smiled, and laughed. And that, also, was beautiful.

This was one of those moments that he caught that glimmer.

Not that that would stop him from taunting Theta about it. Nothing in this universe or the next could stop him from taunting Theta.

His mood lifted, the Master smirked and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yes! I finally own Doctor Who . . . yeah, I don't believe it, either.**

* * *

><p>It had occured to him that it wasn't simply an alternate Earth; it was an alternate universe.<p>

An alternate galaxy.

So, he reasoned, why just explore Earth? Why not all the rest of it?

So he did.

He was currently on a planet called Thuainersterhàgen. Bit of a mouthful, but then, what planet wasn't?

Anyway, he was there because the Thuainians cooked a marvelous dish called Feelee. He was currently eating a bit of the colorful food as he walked down the street.

"And they wear lemurs on their heads, can you believe that? Lemurs! And then there's the¾oof!"

The Master stumbled back from the oaf he'd just bumped into, his delicious meal strewn all across the ground. "What hell? Do you know how much that cost?" He glared. "Do you? Well, I'll tell you! It was absolutely free. But I still demand recompense for being crashed into by such an ungraceful brute!"

The man gaped at him. "Wha-"

The Master crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring.

The Doctor swallowed and finally managed to whisper, "Master?"

"Well, Theta? What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded, uncrossing his arms to place his hands on his hips.

"Uh, Doctor? Why did he call you that?" A female voice with a Scottish accent spoke up.

The Master peered around the Doctor to see a beautiful woman with red hair. "Well, if it isn't little Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited because a clumsy oaf couldn't drive."

"How-how are you here?" the Doctor managed.

His brows furrowed. "What? How else am I here? By TARDIS, of course. What's wrong with you, Theta? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The Doctor shook his head. "You can't be here. You're dead."

"Oh. Bad choice of words, then."

"Doctor," a male voice interjected, "who is he?"

"The Roman," drawled the Master. "Hello, Rorykins."

"How do you know us?" Amy asked quietly. "Doctor, how does he know us?"

"Know you? Why, we're practically family back where I come from. Minus the irritating blood relation and the Hallmark cards on holidays."

"And where do you come from?"

"Elementary, my dear Doctor. I'm from an alternate world. I'm an alternate Master." He spread his arms wide and smiled. "A whole new me. For you, not for me. I'm an old acquaintance of mine."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You can't be. There can only be one individual Time Lord anywhere, at any time."

"What? And leave all those other worlds without any Gallifreyans?" the Master scoffed. "Do be smart, Doctor. This one wouldn't even be here without us around to save it, especially from all those aliens that want to either enslave or destroy it." Though not many tried to, anymore. It was a level 10 planet. Untouchable by anyone. Protected by the Oncoming Storm and the Overmaster, the Sinistre Maelstrom. The Warpage and the Warpath. In other words, two very, very touchy Time Lords.

On the whole, it did put some off.


End file.
